The Contest
by screaminheathen69
Summary: Faith challenges Goku to a contest. Goku, warrior that he is, accepts.


Summary: Faith challenges Goku to a contest. Goku, warrior that he is, accepts.

Crossover: Dragonball GT

Notes: Had this silly idea. Wrote it down. Go figure. Did this for my son, he's been wanting me to do a DBGT story for him. And, being just as big a fan as he is, I figured 'What the Heck!'. This is post NFA in the Whedon-verse, and would fall after the defeat of Baby in the DBGT-verse. This story is a stand alone, and doesn't have anything to do with my WIP 'Did somebody say something about not fading away?' I think...

Disclaimer: I've said it's theirs so many times now that I'm running out of goofy ways of saying it's all theirs. Stupid muse.

* * *

THE CONTEST

By screaminheathen69

The two contestants were studying each other intently, each taking the measure of their opponent, each wearing a little smile.

Well, Goku was smiling. Goku smiled most of the time. He probably had one of the sunniest dispositions of anyone that Buffy had ever met. Miss Faith Lehane, on the other hand, was smirking. Also as usual. Around them, their friends and family were egging them on (not to mention doing a great deal of wagering).

It had all started with a little friendly badgering, and grown from there. Well, no. Actually, it had started, as it so often does, with a prophecy. Yes, another one of _those_. Yet another prophecy with the usual doom and gloom, with the usual fun little twist.

Well, okay, maybe not the _usual_ twist.

Kind of an unusual twist, to be perfectly honest. And for once, there were instructions. Yes, believe it or not, genuine, honest to God _instructions_. Which led to some serious doubts as to the validity of the prophecy, let me tell you.

The prophecy had stated that Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Willow and Illyria (it didn't name them by _name_, mind you, but by some , errr, rather interesting descriptions that were still being snickered about around the Council offices), anyway, that they had to hop a dimension or two over in order to recieve the training they would need to stop a particularly nasty group of Old Ones that were going to be resurrected sometime in the next few years. And, wonder of wonders, it even told how to get there and back.

That _really _raised a few eyebrows.

So, after an unbelievably extensive amount of research (which, typically, got them exactly nowhere), the five Chosen Champions decided to just go ahead and do it. What the heck, right?

Giles, after the required 'Dear Lord's' and many repeated cleanings of his glasses, gave them his blessing. (Yeah, I know, like he had a choice.)

And so, Willow had performed the spell (Some whining from Dawn at this point. "Why does it always hafta be _my_ blood?"), and a dimension-hopping they did go.

They fell through the portal (Literally. The portal was floating ten feet above the ground. They all planted face first in the sand. Except for Faith, who landed in the surf.) and landed on Master Roshi's island. They were somewhat taken aback to discover that the little island's inhabitants were a dirty old man, a talking turtle, a talking cat, and a talking pig. The last two of whom could shape-shift.

Now, as you can imagine, Master Roshi was quite pleased to have five very attractive women appearing out of thin air as they did. But then he got a sense of their power levels and got his drool under control. After they explained why they were there, he offered to take them to Kami's Lookout to meet Dende and figure out their next move.

By the time they arrived, the welcoming committee had formed. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Maj Uub, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Videl, Pan and Bulma were waiting along with Dende and Mr. Popo. The Champions again explained why they were there. It was a lot to absorb, even for this group.

Surprisingly, Vegeta was the first to speak up. "I think we should help them Kakarott." Needless to say, he got a lot of surprised looks. "What? I know I'm not the only one that can sense the power these girls have."

"Women." Dawn stared daggers at him.

"Apologies. Women." Vegeta bowed his head slightly, earning a few more shocked looks. He couldn't help himself. The two Slayers were warriors born, he could see it in every nuance of their actions. Even if they weren't as powerful as their companions, they were to be respected. Power positively rolled off of the Red Witch and the Key, and he didn't doubt for a moment that the Old One had been a formidable God-King in her day. The power he could sense in Illyria even in her reduced state was unbelievable.

Faith, being Faith, started things off. "So. You guys are s'posed to train us, huh? What makes you so special?"

They showed her.

Ten minutes later, she was sitting on the steps, wide-eyed, slack-jawed, and speechless.

Willow, for one, found speechless Faith kinda refreshing. Couldn't really blame Faith though. Most people tend to get a little slack-jawed the first time they see a Super-Saiyan.

Dawn, on the other hand, was firing off one question after another. And Lord knows Willow was curious as to the science of it. Illyria had watched the demonstration in silence. She already understood the science of it. She was just surprised that lower beings such as these had managed to master such powers.

Buffy (after she had picked her own jaw up off the floor), had rubbed her hands together eagerly and smiled. "So. Where do we start?"

And so the training had begun. For the next six months (including two trips into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), they trained nearly nonstop. Goku (it took them a while to get used to the fact that though he appeared to be a boy of ten, he was actually in his thirties. Got _real _big if he went Super-Saiyan Four, though) taught them Kaoken and the Kamehameha Wave, as well as the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta taught them the Galach Gun Attack. Buffy and Faith in particular spent many long hours with Krillin learning how to do the Destructo-Disc Attack. They felt it would be very useful against vampires. Long Distance Decapitation equals no dust on their clothes. Definitely of the good.

They all learned how to fly, and spent endless hours sparring, honing all their fighting skills, and learning to move at speeds so fast the human eye couldn't keep up. They especially liked the flying. Go figure.

Goku insisted that they take one day a week off to rest up and have some fun. Even Vegeta agreed with this. Everybody needs a little time to recharge, after all. There had been many sight-seeing trips, but usually the day was spent at one home or another. Goku and Chi-Chi's home in the country was the destination the majority of the time though. It was beautiful there, and all concerned felt very relaxed there. Faith and Pan had grown thick as thieves, and soon the rest of the group found themselves on the recieving end of many a practical joke.

Even Illyria had relaxed to some extent. She even (Gasp! Horror!) laughed on occasion. After she helped Faith and Pan with one of their pranks, Buffy declared that the End must truly be nigh.

It had been an amazing six months (well, two-and-a-half years, if you count the two trips into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), and a happy time as well, in spite of the serious nature of why they were here. But now it was time to go home. The window would be closing in a few more days, so they had all decided to spend the time together at Bulma and Vegeta's home, since they were the only ones that had enough guest rooms for everyone.

Everyone had a wonderful time (although Illyria had rapidly run out of patience with Videl's father Hercule, and threatened to disembowel him if he he did not leave her presence at once), and forgot for a while that their time together was coming to a close.

So, of course, this would be about where the good natured badgering came into play. Which led to the challenge, and then to the contest.

"Ready to go there, Short Stuff?" Faith shifted her stance a bit, getting ready.

"Just say the word, Faith." Goku squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes.

"Bring it on!"

Twenty-three minutes later, it was all over. Buffy irritatedly slapped a wad of cash into Vegeta's palm as she watched Goku doing a little happy dance. "I can't believe she lost this. She never loses these!" All over the room, money was exchanging hands. Illyria was watching the proceedings with one of those little smiles on her face, obviously finding the whole thing to be completely ridiculous.

Vegeta chuckled as he counted his winnings. "That's Kakarott for you. He tends to win. Besides, if there's one thing in this universe that I'm absolutely certain of, it's that Kakkarot will never lose an eating contest. The man's a bottomless pit." Vegeta walked away from Buffy, shaking his head. "He's certainly eaten _us _out of house and home more times than I can count..."

Buffy leaned against the wall, shaking her head and laughing quietly as she watched Trunks and Dawn helping Faith (who had one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth and was turning the most interesting shade of green) to the bathroom.

"I shoulda known..."

* * *

THE END?

'To thee no star be dark...'


End file.
